


Strawberry Kisses

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [560]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” Virgil and Conrad (for your Conrad anon!)





	Strawberry Kisses

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Conrad was grinning, eyes shining, as he perched himself on the edge of the bed and plucked a quartered strawberry from the top of the pile on the stack of pancakes.  “And what gives you that impression, hmm?” 

He angled the strawberry towards Virgil’s mouth, waiting until he opened wide before popping the strawberry in his own mouth. “Oh!” Virgil gasped, overdramatic.  “I take it back, you’re a fiend who torments me.”

Conrad’s laugh reminded Virgil of bells and choirs and the sweet pure of the first engine he ever tuned.  “You’re so pretty when you’re scandalized.”

Virgil shifted, stuffing another pillow behind his back.  Conrad’s bedroom was small but warm, catching the morning sun as it peeked over the horizon.  “He insults me and then calls me pretty.  Getting mixed signals here, I have to say.”

Conrad picked up another slice of fruit thoughtfully.  “So you’re saying I need to be more direct?”  He leaned in, gently taking the strawberry between his teeth, brushing his nose against Virgil’s as he presented a strawberry kiss.

It was the sweetest fruit he’s ever tasted.

“Clearer?” Conrad whispered, dragging the very tip of his nose along Virgil’s cheek to lightly kiss his pulse point.

“I could stand to hear it some more,” Virgil admitted, picking up another piece of fruit.  He waited to see Conrad’s smile before grinning and deliberately smushing the berry against Conrad’s cheekbone until the juices ran down his skin.

Conrad’s “Hey!” cut off as Virgil leaned in to lick up the sweetness.  Breakfast abandoned, he dragged Conrad back into bed.


End file.
